Dynasty
by Astro K-7
Summary: My first fanfic. Base for All my stories. I'll admit bad format.-read for fun- reviews aren't needed for this story
1. Default Chapter

TheDynasty  
  
Characters  
  
Tony Wade*  
  
Julian Smith*  
  
Marcus Fox*  
  
Tony McCaine  
  
Martell Norris Jasmine Thomas  
  
Armored Cores  
  
Antonio: T-Virus, Nemesis, Tyrant XL  
  
Marcus: Madness, Badness, and Scorpio  
  
Julian: gallon omega, Nightwolf, Vyper  
  
The Dynasty  
  
It's the year 2125 a hundred years after the WW 3 A.K.A Doomsday the war that destroyed civilization. The one group I will be focusing on will be The Dynasty and you also see Fantasy. Let the Saga begin.  
  
23:13 PM 1.20.10  
  
"These missions are getting so boring. Huh what's that on my radar?  
It appears like 3 Techs I thought the Captain would have taken care of  
them." Said Astro.  
  
"look guys it's a cute little pilot here just for us to destroy us" said a pilot  
  
"Shut down your Techs or I will have to destroy you."  
  
"looks like he's angry, I thinks that is so cute. My name is Mistro  
and I am not going to shut down my tech."  
  
"Then surrender or I be forced to kill you."  
  
"That's it he hurt my feelings lets get him!"  
  
"Hold it right there!" said Patriot.  
  
"Who's is he supposed to be Superman?" said one of the three pilots  
  
"No I am your worst nightmare, and you have 1 chance to surrender or  
you will be destroyed"  
  
"Superman is an idiot! Lets get them boys."  
  
The two of the three pilots attack Astro, because his tech is the a  
lightweight model as they boost towards him he over boost straight  
through both of them and begins to lock on his dual vertical missle  
witch has an relation missle extension he fires a dozen missle at the  
large tech and begins to assualt the mid size opponent. While Astro is  
fighting the two rebels Patriot has his hands full with Mistro. Mistro  
set out multiple radar dummies to confuse his the Captain doing so he  
gets a straight shout with multiple rockets and critical damage is  
applied to the Captains Tech. Astro on the other hand is having his  
way with the opposition both of the rebel techs have been shut down by  
his deadly precision of shooting out there booster, and destroying the  
weapons that the rebels had.  
  
"Damn what am I going to do" (Patroit)  
  
Mistro is too fast for the Patroits Tech Eagle. The situation got  
worst for Patriot when Mistro destroyed both of the Eagle's arms with  
his multiple rockets.  
  
"Super punk, why haven't you shut down my tech. Oh yeah I shot of your  
arms that's why." Said Mistro  
  
Suddenly Mistro begins to notice an object approaching him at a very  
high rate of speed and it Astro. Once Astro got a look at his captain  
he knew that this fight wasn't going to be so easy. They began to  
battle, but they were both so fast that most of there ammunition was  
running low (well Astro was running low after fight two Techs). Mistro  
began to release dummies around the area while a field of space rock  
began to fog the battlefield in a sense, because Astro radar was  
cluttered with different enemies and the rocks shrouded his vision.  
Astro noticed an Large rock that had a hole in it and decided to  
overboost to into.  
  
Astro calls the captain on a silent line " Captain did you just see  
were I entered."  
  
"I did, but what do you want me to do"  
  
I've dropped of my back weapon so your tech can equip them just call  
for an help unit to help you them.  
  
I don't think it will work  
  
Well if you didn't get practically destroyed we wouldn't have to do  
this NOW DO IT.  
  
Astro heads out of the asteroid while Patriot follows orders give to him by an subordinate. Astro noticed a pattern with the dummies so he decided to fly straight up into the field of rocks and saw Mistro. He noticed Mistro going towards the asteroid and since he was nearly out of ammo he decided to drop his machine gun and overboost nearly 800 km so many g's of pressure was put on by this maneuver any normal pilot would have passed out, but he made it just in time so he could cut off Mistro main weapon the rockets. Patriot had just been equipped with the missiles. Astro began to have a blade fight with Mistro and they were evading each others deadly blows. Astro got a message from Patriot that he was ready then, Astro used all the force he could to decimate Mistro's helmet to the Tech and once he lost all of his sensors. Astro flew straight past him while the 2 dozen missiles approached Mistro. While destruction was in the background it look like the forth of July as Astro stood victorious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dynasty HQ 2:35 am  
  
Capt.-Tony you never going on another mission with me again! Tony-But. Capt.-No Buts what you did was totally out of line You are lucky your not kicked off the team. Tony-Yes sir! Capt.-Are you getting an attitude problem if so I can solve it. Tony- Sorry. Capt.- I am about to go on another mission I'm going to Fantasy HQ. I will talk to you later! Ashley- Ha he H*** you good! Tiana-Shut up! Tony- (I should just go to sleep!) Hey girls what is so funny? Girls- Nothing. ^_^ Tony- where are the guys at. Tiana- I don't know. Ashley- Oh they are in the casino! Tony- Thanks Ashley sees you later. ^_^ Tiana- (what is that supposed to mean?) Ashley you get on my nerves! Ashley- So I am about to go to the arcade with Tony. Tony Wait Up Charnisha-Wait for me too! Tony- (WHAT!) I'm about to go to sleep. Charnisha do you want to come Tiana- Sure. Ash- but I thought you were going to sleep! Ton- (what is her problem) I just changed my mind bye.  
  
The casino 3:00 am  
  
Bru-ha ha I've just beaten you again that will now be 1000$. Mar-Man F*** I cheated so I not paying you Bru-Lynal where do you think your going. Lynal- umm bye. Mar-I going to your room B.J Bru-Your lucky you're my brother. Mar- I going home tomorrow.  
  
Tony's room 3:12  
  
Tia- well you know what I want to do. Ton- go to sleep. Tia- that is kinda what I was thinking. Ton- yeah well good night  
  
Eri- Tony you cheated Ton- NO I DID"NT Eri- Forget you me and Cheri are going to bed.  
  
Tia- I can't believe him! Ton- (gawlee she almost got to me) 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day 8:00  
  
Ton-Hey were is Said Tia- well Tony he never came back Ton- you have to be joking Tia- I am not! Ton- what is the matter with him! (Announcement) - all top ranking pilots meet in the Capt. Chambers  
  
Ton- what in the hell is going on w/said? Official- well you Capt. Has. Ton- what! Off- he has by the terrorist groups the 4 horsemen. Ton- you must be out of your mind. Off- just shut up! The major threat is the 4 horsemen. Ton- just who are the 4 horsemen! Off- they are a group that is resigned on this galaxies largest planet Apollo. Mar- so why don't you just blow them up! Off- it is more complicated than that idiot! Mar- awe men don't call me that! Ton- (idiot) they can't just blow them up for a reason! Mar- what is that reason!  
Off- the horsemen have utilized a way to use Apollo's asteroid belt as  
a weapon of mass destruction. So the best pilots to stop them. Ton- so who will it be? Off- Wade, Antonio Lee, Eric Buford, Jerome McCaine, Tony Fox, Michael Mar- how can my brother be chosen over me? Off- because he is more mentally stable. As I was saying Roydell Shannon And his partner Morton Wolf Mar- you mean me? Off- No his registered partner is Wolf! Now Mr.Ward Ton- it's wade! Off- recruits 2 rookie pilots at the training facility. ASAP! Ton- as long as Marcus is on this mission. And we get more advanced weapons. Off- O.K. new equipment will come to all the pilots within 1 year. Ton- 1 year! Off- that is how long it will take everyone to prepare. Ton- why a year we are the best!  
Off- because yesterday there was a group of pilots attacking there HQ-  
Gates to Hell. The horsemen annihilated the Squad. They were well-  
trained veterans all 200 of them! (Secretary interrupts)  
  
Rome of the fantasy team has just recovered Said suit. Rome did not say why he helped but he said that he didn't trust Seneca at any time.  
  
Ton- what is up with these other pilot? Off- well they are coming in tomorrow Ton- well I am going to check on Said I will be back tomorrow 


	4. Chapter 4

3 hours later  
At fantasy HQ in Star city  
  
Ton- can someone tell me were Said Donnie is? Sara- hey Tony! Ton- (who is she?) hey Sara- don't you remember who I am? Ton- honestly no. I am sorry about that Sara- it is I Sarah Ton- you're a pilot? Sara- not really? Ton- so what are you doing? Sara- I just test the vr equipment. I am very good at it though! Ton- that is good, keep up the good work. But were Said! Sara- oh I am sorry, he is in the medical facility. Ton- (wow that was a lot of help) where is Eric? Sara- he is in his PERSONAL garage! Ton- oh you must think he is a jerk Sara- No he is just very in to that damn Blade! Ton- (thanks).  
  
Eric's Garage  
  
Ton- hey chump! Eri- (what the hell) must be talking about Jerome Ton- hey Eric. I haven't seen you since. Eric- since the time you and I had a draw in the Collegiate Tech Championship Ton- that was because we ran out of ammo and our swords got destroyed Eric- No it's because your guardian angel saved your life Ton- actually it was because Jerome was a jerk! Eric- You're right. Well anyway why are you here? Ton- to see Said. I didn't know were he was Eric- didn't Sara show you? Ton- nope Eric- I will be the first to tell you he is pretty banged up. I don't understand why Seneca would do such a thing. Ton- Well just show me Said please Eric- okay  
  
Medical room 12:15n  
  
Ton- Whoa Eric- I told you he was banged up Ton- is he dying Eric- no he is just sleep. He will not be able to leave for at least 2 months Ton- oh Eric- I thought you would be disappointed Ton- I thought he was dead earlier. So I am relieved that it is just 2 months Eric- well you have a good point. I think we should go now Ton- Alright. I have something I have to tell you about Eri- wait let me tell you 1 thing Ton- what is that? Eric- there will be a tournament in September. It will be worth 50000000$! Ton- wow ! Ton- well Eric has your commander told you about the 4. Jer- 4 bums Ton- why do people keep cutting me off Jer- (because you're a bum) Eric- yes I have and I shall have new recruits tomorrow Jer- there just bums Eri- shut up Jerome Jer-Bu. Eric- Just SHUT UP PLEASE  
  
Ton- well do you have any place I can rest Eric- well I am going to be working on Blade for the rest of the day So you can take the bed in the garage until you leave Ton- thanks Jer-. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eric's garage 19:00 PM  
  
Eric- he sleeps like a rock TONY WAKE UP Ton- huh Eri- it is seven o'clock Commander James just called a said get back to Dynasty stomping ground Ton- all right See ya later Eric Eri- see ya Tony. When I beat you at the tournament Ton- sure. Good luck with your tech and new recruits  
  
Dynasty HQ at 12:00n  
  
Ton- well you must be the new recruits. First of all I would like to know your name and talent. For example I am Antonio William Wade a.k.a. Tyrant I am able to maneuver and stay in flight better than anyone in the galaxy. Hey blondie you're first  
  
My name is Martell Norris I am a missle specialist & your neighborhood sniper  
  
I am Julian K. Smith I am an assualt specialist  
  
I am Raven Pinkney I am recon expert  
  
I am Jasmine Thomas I am an expert engineer and I will be building special parts especially for your tech  
  
My name is Low I will be the mechanic for all of the dynasties Techs.  
  
Ton- well all of you welcome to the Dynasty the most prolific tech group in this galaxy So be proud and let's get ready to work!  
  
Nar- All of the Dynasty will be working twice as hard over the next six months toning and raising all forms of there skill. There will be relationships that unfold after a while but that will not stop them from getting to business. 


	6. Chapter 6

August 1, 2110  
Dynasty HQ  
  
Ton- well there we go 6 months of constant training. You all surprised me and as a gift we all are entered in the Milky Way Tech Tournament. Thank Mr. James when you see him and the Earth has also sent us more advanced parts for are Techs. That is just for the Apollo missions though. Well everybody lets go to Star City for our vacation and to prepare for the Tournament by just a little. Well have a great time and leave me something to drink!  
  
August 2, 2110  
Star City Mall 13:42  
  
Jasmine- hey Tony come look at this Ton- what is it? Jas- they have a poster with you and Eric on it Ton- probably but not Eric Jas- I am serious Ton- so Jas- aargh I don't know why I even bother with you Nar- Jasmine storms out of the store. Tony feels bad about how he hurt her feeling. When Jasmine left Tony went to chase his girl friend. That's right they hooked up. Just then Jasmine ran into Jessica a friend of Jerome.  
  
Ton- Jasmine come back! Jas- I just made me a new friend see you later Ton- What! Jas- See ya. Oh yeah I call you later bye  
  
Ton- (hey there's Jerome and Juwell, I should talk to them) Bye  
  
Marcus in Tech  
13: 50  
  
Mar- awe man he must be at Starlight bay that's the last place he called you from right! Duke- Yeah man! Nar- Marcus just got a message from a mysterious messenger that Fantasy pilot Eric Lee Was in danger. So him and his partner Roydell "Duke" Shannon went to go check it out.  
  
Mar- we are just 5 min away from there Duke- shouldn't we over boost Mar- Yeah smart thinking Duke- (why did I have to be with him) Thanks Mar- I am picking up 3 unknown Techs on radar Duke- What about the blade Mar- I don't have it scanned Duke- I hope he isn't Mar- you know Eric can get out of tough situations Duke- Sure Nar- Duke Marcus fight of the men attacking Eric, but while they were fighting one of the attacker kidnapped Eric's girlfriend. A few minutes later Jerome came to the scene to get Eric. While there Jerome and Marcus have an argument. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fantasy HQ  
18:00  
  
Nar- the men and women of Fantasy and Dynasty have a discussion about the objectives in this week. While the meeting was being held Eric Lee had gotten a ransom note from the 4 Horsemen? They said they would give him his girlfriend if he won the tournament.  
  
Eric- the tournament is not for another month. Nar- just then a commercial came on TV announcing that the Tournament was in 3 days Thank you for listening Ton- 3 days! Hey that's good for me Eri- now I have to work on my suit twice as long. Ton- Eric I got people whom can help you out. My mechanic and my engineer. Eri- Thanks but no thanks. I will fix it on my own! Ton- (damn he has an attitude) I'm going home to practice. (Tony calls jasmine on cmtr) Jasmine it's me Tony I am about to come home in a few minutes, see you in a few! Narrator- Tony feels bad about what happens to Eric, but he concentrates on the tournament ahead. So he practices at home.  
  
August 3, 2110  
16:30 Tony's garage  
  
Jas- Tony all the things need to up grade your tech has been completed. Ton- Yeah right! Jas- Forget it I will just disassemble everything then Ton- baby I am just kidding. Thank you Jas- Well Tony I am tired I didn't get enough sleep last night Ton- (that's is what I'm talking about ^__^) All right I'll make sure nothing wakes you up.  
  
Jas- Tony just get some rest before the event because you only have one day left and I cannot make anymore improvements so just relax and stay with me for today. Ton- (No problem) I all right can I practice just for a half-hour? Jas- NOOOO! Ton- Okay sorry.  
  
18:00 Star City  
Fantasy H.Q Lobby  
  
Martell- (she looks like a hottie) Hey girl! Girl- (I will just ignore him) Martell- hey you just dropped something, here Girl- Thank you Martell- Well what is your name? Girl- (.) Martell- Well you got a name don't you Girl- Juwell! Tell- that is a nice name. So what are you about to do! Juwell- it is none of your business Tell- well I am about to play some b-ball Juwell- Yeah right! You don't look like a baller. Tell- Well women can't ball Juwell- I bet I can beat you Tell- I bet you can't Juwell- okay if I win you has to take me own a shopping spree Tell- if I win you have to go on a date with me! Nar- they both accept the bet!  
  
Tell- I can not believe that I lost to a girl! Juwell- you did okay (with a nice grin towards Martell) Tell- well a bet is a bet. Since you won we will go on shopping spree w/my money! Juwell- Well you will be there but it is my shopping spree, but hey you are pretty nice so tomorrow it is a date! Tell- Alright (she said it was a date I cannot believe it!)  
  
Nar- Jerome sees Juwell and Martell speaking and he does not take it very kindly.  
  
Jerome-hey bum! (Speaking to Martell)  
  
Tell- What Jerome- I called you a bum Tell- what is your problem! Jerome- Leave Juwell alone Tell- No!  
  
Nar- Jerome punches at Martell, but Martell dodges the punch and they really go at it. Then Marcus walks in on the fight and Marcus just had a fight with Jerome a day earlier. So Marcus starts to help Martell and they beat up Jerome and then put him in a locker. 


	8. Chapter 8

Fantasy HQ  
18:00  
  
Nar- the men and women of Fantasy and Dynasty have a discussion about the objectives in this week. While the meeting was being held Eric Lee had gotten a ransom note from the 4 Horsemen? They said they would give him his girlfriend if he won the tournament.  
  
Eric- the tournament is not for another month. Nar- just then a commercial came on TV announcing that the Tournament was in 3 days Thank you for listening Ton- 3 days! Hey that's good for me Eri- now I have to work on my suit twice as long. Ton- Eric I got people whom can help you out. My mechanic and my engineer. Eri- Thanks but no thanks. I will fix it on my own! Ton- (damn he has an attitude) I'm going home to practice. (Tony calls jasmine on cmtr) Jasmine it's me Tony I am about to come home in a few minutes, see you in a few! Narrator- Tony feels bad about what happens to Eric, but he concentrates on the tournament ahead. So he practices at home.  
  
August 3, 2110  
16:30 Tony's garage  
  
Jas- Tony all the things need to up grade your tech has been completed. Ton- Yeah right! Jas- Forget it I will just disassemble everything then Ton- baby I am just kidding. Thank you Jas- Well Tony I am tired I didn't get enough sleep last night Ton- (that's is what I'm talking about ^__^) All right I'll make sure nothing wakes you up.  
  
Jas- Tony just get some rest before the event because you only have one day left and I cannot make anymore improvements so just relax and stay with me for today. Ton- (No problem) I all right can I practice just for a half-hour? Jas- NOOOO! Ton- Okay sorry.  
  
18:00 Star City  
Fantasy H.Q Lobby  
  
Martell- (she looks like a hottie) Hey girl! Girl- (I will just ignore him) Martell- hey you just dropped something, here Girl- Thank you Martell- Well what is your name? Girl- (.) Martell- Well you got a name don't you Girl- Juwell! Tell- that is a nice name. So what are you about to do! Juwell- it is none of your business Tell- well I am about to play some b-ball Juwell- Yeah right! You don't look like a baller. Tell- Well women can't ball Juwell- I bet I can beat you Tell- I bet you can't Juwell- okay if I win you has to take me own a shopping spree Tell- if I win you have to go on a date with me! Nar- they both accept the bet!  
  
Tell- I can not believe that I lost to a girl! Juwell- you did okay (with a nice grin towards Martell) Tell- well a bet is a bet. Since you won we will go on shopping spree w/my money! Juwell- Well you will be there but it is my shopping spree, but hey you are pretty nice so tomorrow it is a date! Tell- Alright (she said it was a date I cannot believe it!)  
  
Nar- Jerome sees Juwell and Martell speaking and he does not take it very kindly.  
  
Jerome-hey bum! (Speaking to Martell)  
  
Tell- What Jerome- I called you a bum Tell- what is your problem! Jerome- Leave Juwell alone Tell- No!  
  
Nar- Jerome punches at Martell, but Martell dodges the punch and they really go at it. Then Marcus walks in on the fight and Marcus just had a fight with Jerome a day earlier. So Marcus starts to help Martell and they beat up Jerome and then put him in a locker. 


	9. Chapter 9

Planet Mackenzie  
12:00  
1 Day before the Tournament  
  
Narrator- Mackenzie is the planet were the Championship will be held. It looks a lot like the earth but it does not have the things needed to survive such as food and clean water. There are also no Animals on this planet. It has several different terrains such as forest, desert, tundra, and giant caves. The tournament will be also piloted in space stations around the planet just to make it interesting.  
  
Raven- Were is my brother, Low! Low- they said that they are looking for Jerome because he has not been seen since yesterday. Rav- awe man I can't believe that he is not here because of Jerome. Look at all these people on Moon Mkz1. This is unbelievable It must be at least 5 million people here for just this event. Low- you are right! But do not worry about Tony because I am the first person that he is going to come to. Rav- okay 


	10. Chapter 10

Fantasy H.Q 12:13  
  
Nar- the whole group has been looking for Jerome for an hour. Not knowing that Jerome was stuffed in a locker at the time. Tony was in the lobby not even looking for Jerome just getting something to drink. He had heard a noise in the locker by the vending machine.  
  
Ton- huh what is that noise. Jer- it is me bum Ton- it sounds like Jerome Jer- Get me out you dirty bum Ton- who are you calling dirty locker boy Jer- could you just let me out Ton- hold on let me finish this pop. Jer- BUM (Jerome falls out the locker). Ton- why were you sleeping in the locker Jer- it's a long story Ton- Astro City has been attacked Jer- what happened.Where is Eric? Ton- He is in a battle right now Jer- Why are you aren't you there Ton- I was looking for you Jer-Well lets go! Ton- See you later!  
  
Narrator-The both squadrons of Dynasty and Fantasy have headed for Astro City to stop the attack. There is also an attack happening in Starr City but more troops are needed at Astro. In Astro City the terrorist groups Zodiac and Dragon Stars are working together for some unaparent reason. Because several Techs are at Starr City Rome and Tony go to Astro and they are the first ones there.  
  
Jer- Tony I do not see anybody Ton- neither do I. Check your radar Jerome! You're supposed to be the sniper. Jer- hold on I found the enemy Ton- so were are they Jer- we are surrounded by 6 Techs Ton- stop f****** around Rome Jer- bum I am not playing with you Tony that is not the only problem though they brought 12 A-ts as well. Ton- what are A-ts? Jer-Automated Tech with no pilots  
  
Ton- D***! What are we going to do! Jer- the only can do. And that is call for back up! Ton- we do not have much time so who are you calling most of the other pilots are Mackenzie Jer- Fantasy this is Rome send Rhodes and Gage to astro city and tell the to bring back up ASAP!  
  
Jer- DON'T LOOK NOW HERE THEY COME Nar- as the enemy charges in to attack, Jerome and Tony stop talking and prepared for the fight of their lives. The a-Ts shot dozens of missle at the two pilots. Luckily they equipped their missle interceptors to shoot the enemy missiles out from the sky. Tony began to fight with the top three members of the enemy forces. While Jerome got some distance to attack the a- Ts from a better positions since he's a sniper. Tony shot a barrage of multi-missles at the trio and put down some major damage while dodging ammunition that was being fired at him. Jerome was not as fortunate though the other three man piloted Techs took out his targeting system with a special rocket but Jerome has an agile suit even though it is not as quick as Tony or Eric's Tech he was still able to hold his own. Just because Jerome did not have his rifle didn't mean that he could not hold his own against the enemy. He had just destroyed three Techs simultaneously with one slash from his blade a technique that he was saving for the tournament, but since his life was in danger he had to do what was needed. While Jerome had his hands full Tony was getting exhausted from the wear and tear that his suit was taking. It wasn't like he was fighting three average pilots as if that is not hard enough it was three well-armed heavy defensive top ranked mercenaries. His tech was at its limit when two dozen missiles flew past his tech and destroyed two of the Techs.  
  
Gage- hey Tony you don't know how to say thanks Ton-Shut up and destroy the enemy Jer- don't worry Kenjuan and I took care of those other Techs Ken- a pilot of my calibur Ton- So its only this punk left, hey just shut down your tech. are you listening Gage- I send out a MT to shut him down  
  
Nar- the Group did not know the Techs pilot got out and started a self- destruct mode on the proximity of his tech so when the MT went to shut it down the entire area of a football field blew up.  
  
Ton- that could have been one of us Jer- lets just get to the hospital at the base. Gage- Kenjuan and I will wait for the government to send a clean up crew we brought you two ships to get back. Ton-Thanks both of you we probably would not have made it if it weren't for your help.  
  
Nar- after the Battle Tony had asked the group to leave. So he could be alone. He decided to go to his favorite spot in The city on top of a hill near the outskirts were he could see the neighboring city.  
  
Ton- it looks like a storm in Starr City (I need to go home). 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The results of the tournament are in 3rd place Casey Cage (FSTY) 2nd Jerome Buford (FSTY) 1stAntonio W. Wade (DNST)  
  
Tony won the tournament in the championship round against Jerome by less than 100 AP. The tournament was amazing spectacles from every point imaginable there were billions of viewers from all over the galaxy and the feeling was incredible. Many believed that Eric Lee was an odd on favorite of winning the tournament, but he had left in the middle of his battle with Cage. Many were puzzled about the abrupt departure because of the large reward for winning. Some believe there was more behind his leaving than what's known. After winning the tournament a month later Jasmine and Tony stopped dating. The break up was because Tony still had feelings for his high school sweet heart Amanda. Amanda knew the sides of Tony nobody has seen except for her.  
  
Apollo  
  
After the Milky Way Tournament the both the Dynasty and Fantasy were both sent on the mission to the planet Apollo. They were not the only groups of pilots there on New Years Eve because this was a Universal threat all of the Elite teams from all of outer space was at Apollo. There had to be at least 100,000 pilots on the planet at one time. Even with those odds 60 percent of them were destroyed not by just Apollo Techs but by organic Techs the planets own natural defenses. There was a huge storm on the first day and it lasted until the mission was over. The entire Dynasty was eradicated on the planet except for the leader Tony. He made it to the Mount Olympus the Largest Mountains in the Milky Way. The mountain was not just stone it was an impregnable fortress. It had giant cannons and almost any natural event you could imagine possible. Avalanches eruptions, landslides, earthquakes and even blizzards. So when Tony made it he had a hard time trying to figure out how to get in. He was not the first to try to get in. The ones who did got mangled in such a brutal manner by the protection from the out side he was astonished. So while watching Techs keep on trying to get in he noticed that one of the cannons would not fire. Then he decided to take a huge chance and go in. He was lucky because the cannon was out of order. He called for backup while he was in the cannon and eleven other Techs came immediately so with out wasting time they went through the cannon and blew a hole through so they could get through. While in the base they noticed it was lightly covered to their surprise. So getting to the top was very slow it was easy until they ran in to the Four Horsemen. Some one would think 12 against 3 are good odds but the talent the four horsemen had was unseen since Tony and Eric's collegiate battle. The 2 of the horsemen had been destroyed and that only left there leader Dead Soul and his health was at full and had a lot of ammo to go. Tony was the last pilot who could perform because whoever didn't get destroyed ran out of ammo or weapons were too damaged to continue. Tony wasn't actually worried about Dead Soul, but then Tony asked I thought there were four of you. Then after he said that the Ceiling opened over the two pilots and he seen an all red Tech standing on a platform and it was a duplicate of the Blaze with a few differences. It looked as if it could hold more had stronger boosters and instead of a machine-gun it had a Vulcan cannon for a right arm weapon. Tony knew that he was in very big trouble when he seen that thing. So he began to fly towards the suit then Dead Soul Jumped in front of him. So he cut DS with his wave beam sword and that's when the battle began. Each time Tony would fly (over boost) towards the Blaze that large laser beam at less than half strength would hit him. It stunned though and Tony had run out of laser rifle bullets of his own so he dropped his gun. He decided to use that he won the tournament with special missle assualt against DS doing this he shot 40 missiles. After the explosion Tony's Tech ran out of energy and ammunition. Inside his core it was pitch black and steaming hot Tony was too fatigued to do anything but he had one screen showing him what was going on out side his suit. Then while he suit was gaining it power back he noticed that DS was still on his radar and he was locked. He noticed that DS was missing a leg, left arm, and even his head. Tony saw his Large Laser cannon pointed towards him charging to Max strength. Since there was nothing he could do he shut his suit down and sent his final message to Yvonne by mail. Then all you heard was a big explosion Tony believed that he was dead. Then he had heard the Blaze boot up and begin fighting some Tech. For about 10 minutes all he heard was machine-gun bullets and flying Techs. Then it stopped and he was so tired he past out. When Tony woke up he was in his bed in Starlight bay and he noticed Yvonne sleeping in the sofa by the bed as if she was there for hours just waiting for him to wake. Once he got back in good condition he asked Mr. James what had happened at the Mountain. All James said was the only thing we found were 13 Techs Destroyed & a Black and Blue Jacket that had Lion on the Back with Leo printed on the sword of the arm. Tony thinks (Eric saved my life). 


End file.
